Sneaking back on the Legacy/Scroop's death
Here's how the others sneak back on the Legacy and Scroop's death plays out in Little Bear discovers Treasure Planet. Jim, Morph, B.E.N., Little Bear, and the others sneak back on the legacy. But B.E.N. yells and makes noise Jim: B.E.N.! Shh! B.E.N.: Sorry! Sorry, sorry. soon sneak to the bottom of the Legacy Jim: (whispiring) Okay. We'll get the map, you wait here. B.E.N.: Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser canons, sir! he rolls away] Jim: Don't, don't! B.E.N.! B.E.N.! B.E.N.: Yo-ho. yo-ho. A pirate's life for me Humming Jim: Sighs Erza Scarlett: He's gonna get us caught. Owl: Come on, we have to find the map and get out of here. Doug Funnie: Well, let's just hurry already, this place gives me the creeps with no one on board. Chris: Yeah, me too. back to B.E.N. B.E.N.: Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire. as he sees tons of wires Oh, mama. Jim, Morph, and the others find the map Jim: Sighs Yes. blaring B.E.N.: Bad, B.E.N. Bad. OK, fixing. Jim: That stupid robot's gonna get us all...killed. right in front of them was Scroop! Scroop: Cabin boy. Duck: IT'S SCROOP!!! soon chases after them, and Morph turns into a pie and smashes in Scroop's face, but he pulls Morph off and throws him in an air tube and he's sucked off. Then Jim takes out his pistol and points it at Scroop Brian: (as Nick Curren) Freeze! the lights turn off B.E.N.: Whoops OK. don't panic Breathing in. in breathing out out as the lights come back on, and Scroop was gone Vaporeon: (as Leonardo) Where'd he go? turns around and Scroop wasn't there, he begins to look around and Scroop slowly comes behind them but then Morph appears Scroop: Hmm? Morph: AAAAHHH!! into a hand and pokes Scroop in the eyes Scroop: RAH! gets Jim and the others attention, but Scroop slaps Jim and drops his pistol and Scroop jumps on him B.E.N.: This has gotta be cannons. out a wire which makes the gravity turn off Maybe not. back to Jim, the others, and Scroop Emily: The gravity's off! kicks Scroop off but they all get sucked out into the ship, but the others grab on the flag but Scroop begins climbing up Duck: Jim! The pistol! Jim: out to grab it Come on, come on, come on. he accidently makes it fly off into space No! Scroop: Snickers Oh, yes. his claw Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. and the others crawl off the flag and grab on the mast, which makes Scroop angry and jumps in to attack Jim Jim: Tell him yourself! Scroop which makes him go in the flag, and the rope snaps making Scroop fly off into space Scroop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! B.E.N.: Back you go, you naughty plug! the wire back in and the gravity turns back on, as B.E.N., Jim, Little Bear, and the others fall back on the ground. And then Morph shows up Jim: Morph? Morph: Chirrups B.E.N.: Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough. Lucy Heartfilla: Gee, thanks B.E.N.. pulls the map out of his pocket and gasps with relief Little Bear: Now, let's get back down there. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes